Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel
Story Set between Borderlands and Borderlands 2, four all-new character classes fight alongside Handsome Jack, witnessing his transformation into the ruthless tyrant people loved to hate in Borderlands 2, and assisting with the rise of the Hyperion Corporation. The signature shoot n’ loot gameplay of the Borderlands series expands with the addition of low-gravity and oxygen-powered jetpack combat, the icy Cryo elemental damage type, the deadly laser weapon class, and new vehicles to help explore the diverse lunar landscape of Elpis, Pandora's moon. Characters Playable Characters The four new playable character classes are all familiar faces from the Borderlands universe: *Athena the Gladiator - A former Atlas soldier turned mercenary in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. *Wilhelm the Enforcer - The Hyperion engineer and personal bodyguard to Handsome Jack of Borderlands 2. *Nisha the Lawbringer - The Sheriff of Lynchwood and Handsome Jack's girlfriend from Borderlands 2. *Claptrap the Fragtrap - Formerly the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap, militarized by Hyperion. DLC characters: *Jack's Body Double - A miniboss from Borderlands 2 mission The Man Who Would Be Jack (release date unknown). NPCs *Handsome Jack *Lilith *Moxxi *Nurse Nina *Pickle *Roland *SC4V-TP *Skipper *Janey Springs *Tassiter *B4R-BOT Common Enemies *Lunatics *Scavengers *Outlaws *Kragons *Stolen Dahl Jet Fighters *Raiders *Lil' Scavs *Scavenger Beasts *"Borrowed" Laser Turrets * Dahl Marines * Darksiders * Shugguraths * Rathyds * Laser Moon Buggy * Lost Legion Eternal Bosses * The Bosun * Tungsteena Zarpedon, Ascended * Red Belly Vehicles *Moon Buggy *Stingray Locations *Elpis - Pandora's Moon *Helios - Hyperion space station * Serenity's Waste * Triton Flats * Stanton's Liver. * Outlands Canyon * Outlands Spur * Vorago Solitude * Concordia Weapon Manufacturers *Dahl *Hyperion *Jakobs *Tediore *Maliwan *Vladof *Torgue *Scav Miscellaneous Features * Character Customization - New skins, and "heads" are available as drops from bosses and certain enemies and as mission, challenge, and levelling rewards. They feature varying grades of rarity. * One point Wonders - "Game changer" skills that can change available options and gameplay style but only require a small investment. * Moonstones - * The Grinder - Used to create items Trivia *The moon is named Elpis which is the Greek personification & spirit of hope which is the last thing to be freed from Pandora's Box. See Also Media Borderlandsthepresequel 2.jpg Borderlandsthepresequel 4.jpg Borderlandsthepresequel 1.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 8.03.40 PM.png|Frag-trap Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 8.03.12 PM.png|Willhelm Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 8.02.20 PM.png|Athena athena.jpg|Athena The Gladiator presequel_releasedate_bg2.jpg Moon Buggy.png|Moon Buggy Videos File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel Video Preview File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Developer Overview File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Handsome Jack's Borderlands Pre-Sequel Trailer File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - The Story So Far File:Borderlands Pre-Sequel Moon Dance Trailer File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Handsome Jack’s Tutorial File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Narrated Gameplay Walkthrough File:The Making of Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Episode 1 File:The Making of Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Episode 2 File:The Making Of Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Episode 3 File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - New Athena Gameplay with Borderlands Devs File:Borderlands the Pre-Sequel Trailer - Last Hope File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - The Bosun Boss Fight - PAX Prime 2014 File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Playing as Claptrap - PAX Prime 2014 File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - ABC Trailer File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Nisha The Lawbringer Gameplay Walkthrough References uk:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! ru:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! es:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Category:Content